The Battle to Love and the Fight to Survive!
by Ladyliz0821
Summary: Sakura has really changed over the past 2 years. By her 15th Birthday she stopped hanging ALL over Sasuke. She figured that if he wanted her that he would come and get her himself. At the moment she had no feelings for him except as a friend. But Naruto w
1. Chapter 1

Ok people please Read and Review this is my first fan fiction and I want to know how good it is. Tell me what you think about it f it's good or not. And yes I understand it's a mix of emotions and that the romance may get confusing but that's just how it's supposed to be.

Intro:

Sakura has really changed over the past 2 years. By her 15th Birthday she stopped hanging ALL over Sasuke. She figured that if he wanted her that he would come and get her himself. At the moment she had no feelings for him except as a friend. But Naruto was a different story. And Sasuke has actually taken an interest in Sakura. Over the past years the affection for her that he had has grown. Now Sasuke wants to Sakura before Naruto or anyone else gets her. And Kakashi is starting to become like a father figure to the three Chouin. But Kakashi has hidden feeling for Sasuke that no one, not even he sees yet. On top of all the love in the air Orochimaru comes back for Sasuke and Itachi is a new follower of him.

Chapter 1:

Sakura jumping on him to wake him up startled Naruto. "What do you want, I need my beauty-rest," he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Sakura still sitting on Naruto's lap widened her eyes at the phrase _'beauty-rest'. _She slowly got up off Naruto and started laughing. "Beauty-rest? Naruto why would YOU need B-E-A-U-T-Y rest," she said walking towards Sasuke.

"Hey sleepyhead get your ass up," Sakura said shaking Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes opened to see the pink haired chouin hovering over his bear chest, her eyes glistening in the somewhat sunlight. He lifted his head and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura instantly turned red and pulled away.

She pushed herself off of him and she lost her balance falling right into Sasuke's lap. She blushed again and jumped to her feet.

"Come on Sasuke get up we need to get going, Kakashi-Sensei said we have to go soon," she said covering her face and walking away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he was going to eat him. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder so he could crouch down to his ear.

"Hey baka, just leave her alone, she has no feelings for you anymore," Naruto said as he walked back over to his stuff so he could get a towel to get a bath before they had to go. Sasuke got up and got a towel as well.

"I'll be right back, I need to go pee," Sakura announced to everyone. "Ummmmm……….Sakura we really didn't need to know that much," the silver-haired figure said behind her as he put his arm around her. Sakura was startled and jumped a little. "Oh hey Sensei," She said hugging him.

"Where'd you go last night, I woke up and you were gone," she said bouncing up and down having to really go pee REALLY BAD! All three males just laughed at her little dance.

"Uhh…Sakura I'll answer that but just go ahead and use the bathroom first," is all he could say between laughs.

Sakura nodded running into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was still getting his stuff together to head over to the lake. "Hey baka you coming and at least smell good for your lover," Naruto said laughing as he grabbed a towel and started to walk towards the lake.

Sasuke dug in his bag really quick and pulled out a towel. He tied it to his pants as he ran after Naruto. Kakashi took out a notebook and wrote Sakura a letter telling her to come join them at the lake once she was done . Kakashi grabbed his bag and read his book as he followed the two boys.

The Silver-haired Jounin smirked at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke on top of each other fighting over Naruto's big mouth. As he approached the two they were just in shorts and squirming around on a HUGE rock near the edge of the water and about to fall in.

Kakashi just sat down on the rock reading his book like normal. He waited for the two knucklehead's to stop fighting.

SPLASH!

A huge wave of water came over Kakashi's head like a tidal wave. "You little," Kakashi said as he took off his mask and threw his uniform to the ground and jumped in after Naruto and Sasuke.

The lake was filled with laughter from the three drowning and sitting on each other.

Meanwhile…………..

Sakura pulled up here pants and looked around. "That's better," she said as she ran back to where she left her team.

As she passed the last marked tree that directed her to there campsite. She saw a group of elite ninja's searching their things. Things were flying everywhere.

_Oh no he didn't just throw that on the floor_, inner Sakura shouted.

One of the men turned around as Sakura came out from behind the tree.

"Excuse me but what on earth do you think you're doing," she said jumping in the middle of the three men and their things.

"Well aren't you just a pretty thing," said one of the men as he caressed her face. Sakura slapped his hand away. "Well we have a feisty one….now don't we," he said looking back at his two men. The man slapped Sakura across the face making her fall to her knees as she held her cheek in pain.

She pretended as if she was crying, then she quickly pulled three Kunai Knives out of her pouch. As the man bent down to grab her chin she stabbed him in the leg.

"Get her, you idiots, and bring her back to me," he said as Sakura ran off towards the lake to hide. The two men followed her jumping on every branch she jumped on, taking every step she took. Sakura hid behind a tree branch and as the men went past she threw the Kunai Knives at them. She didn't care if she hit them she just needed to hide. But the two men had fell down from the tree and were just now getting up off the floor it was only a matter of time before they saw her so she kept going.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baka what you think of me now," said Naruto as he got out of the water. " I think of you as defeated, loser," said Sasuke as an insult.

"Ok, ok enough you two, enough," Kakashi, said as he shook his head and walked over to get his towel.

Kakashi turned around and saw pink flash out of nowhere and hitting him.

"Agggg," Kakashi said as the pink haired girl sat on his waist. He opened his eyes and saw her crying.

"Sakura it's ok, Hun," Kakashi said confused. "You didn't hurt me," he added sitting up and allowing her head to rest on his bear chest.

"No, three men, hit me, I hit them and I tripped falling on you," is all he could get out of what she said.

He was confused but all he needed to know was that someone was following her.

"Boys get your clothes on and watch Sakura," Kakashi said kissing her forehead and sitting her next to him so he could get up.

Naruto and Sasuke threw their clothes on and jumped over to Sakura. "It'll be ok, Sakura," Sasuke said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not scared Sasuke, It's just they were strong, big, and scary looking, and one of them was HUGELY FAT," she said wiping away her tears and smiling. The two boys exchanged looks for a while and then started laughing at how she expressed _FAT_.

"Enough fun kids, lets get out of here A.S.A.P.," their Sensei told them. They all nodded and ran up to the highest tree but Sakura had to get up off the ground. As she went to run up the tree the man who had hit her knocked her down. She landed with a loud thud and she became unconscious.

Naruto saw her fall and jumped down and landed next to her. "I'm going to kill you," Naruto said his eyes filled with fury.

The man just laughed and Kakashi and Sasuke came down from the tree and landed next to Naruto.

The mark on Sasuke's neck came back making him fall to his knees in pain.

"Orochimaru what the hell are you doing here, leave now," Kakashi yelled. "Oh the Sensei, am I right," the man said smirking.

"SHUT-UP, SHUT-UP, SHUT-UP," Sasuke screamed before Kakashi could say anything. Sasuke stood up, "You, you are the one who put this mark here and you are the one who hit Sakura, and now you are going to die," he said running towards Orochimaru.

But one of the other two jumped in front of him. Sasuke noticed him immediately and froze. "Hey so how have you been lately…little brother," the boy said folding his arms across his chest.

"LITTLE BROTHER," Naruto screamed as he ran up to Sasuke's side. "Naruto stay back! This is between me and Itachi no need for you to get into this," Sasuke said turning to Naruto.

Itachi took the chance and ran up to Sasuke and threw him at a tree. Naruto's eyes grew big and he backed up as Itachi walked closer to him. "So you are the Nine-tailed fox, I assume," he said as Naruto ran into a tree and was blocked in.


End file.
